


El Mejor Hombre

by AglaiaCallia



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué sentido tiene continuar cuando el mejor hombre que conoces no está más a tu lado? De lo que pudo pensar el Mayor Stewart al ver a Jim Nicholls caer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Mejor Hombre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izumi_Silverleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_Silverleaf/gifts).



> Spoilers de la película.

Cuando el Mayor Stewart vio a su amigo, el Capitán Nicholls, caer del caballo, sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, y cometió el peor error en que podría incurrir un soldado en plena batalla.

Dejó que la rabia y el dolor lo invadieran, porque aunque está acostumbrado al horror de la guerra, no puede concebir ver a ese hombre simplemente caer.

No a ese hombre, el más noble que conoce, el mismo que usa su escaso tiempo libre para dibujar bocetos de un caballo, ¡un caballo! ¿Y para qué? Para enviarlos como si se trataran de los informes más importantes a un niño en Inglaterra solo porque quiere contarle cómo está su animal.

Un hombre como él no puede morir. No a manos de unos criminales como esos, no en ese momento, en ese lugar.

Mientras clava las espuelas en los flancos de su semental, enarbolando el sable en lo alto, dejándolo caer aquí y allá, no piensa, solo actúa.

Sigue el instinto básico de alcanzarlo, de llegar hasta él, porque necesita saber que está bien. Que ha perdido a su presuntuoso caballo, pero que está ileso.

Apenas lo ve sobre la grama, desmonta, ignorando el infierno que se desata a su alrededor, y allí, hincado de rodillas, comprueba que la guerra no perdona, que aún el mejor hombre puede terminar tendido en medio del dolor, con su propia sangre tiñendo su uniforme, y una mano alzada para no morir solo.

Y hace lo único que puede, toma esa mano y la sujeta como si de un salvavidas se tratase; clava la mirada en sus ojos, y no sabe quién le da valor a quién. Si es él quien lo anima a dejar de sufrir, o Nicholls quien le pide que no deje de luchar.

Pega la frente en su pecho y se siente extrañamente en paz al oír el último latido; el sonido a su alrededor se ha terminado ya, como si la idea de continuar con ese caos mientras su amigo muere fuera simplemente inconcebible y aún los más bárbaros soldados lo hubieran comprendido.

No quiere dejarlo, pero sabe que tiene un último deber que cumplir, y tras pasar una mano sobre su rostro, cerrando sus ojos, y rezando una plegaria que no recitaba desde su niñez, se alisa el uniforme.

Le da una última mirada antes de montar, con la frente muy alta y esa máscara de frialdad que tanto le sirve con sus hombres.

No está seguro de cuál será su destino, no espera nada en especial cuando se ve rodeado por alemanes jubilosos, como si asistieran a una fiesta.

Mantiene la calma y apenas deja a su caballo caminar en medio de ese campo de batalla, listo para el próximo golpe, el mismo que jamás podrá ser tan doloroso como el que acaba de sufrir.

Ha visto caer al mejor hombre y el mundo sigue andando, la guerra no se ha terminado, y la sangre continúa manando de la tierra.

No es un mundo en el que le interese vivir.


End file.
